talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Turtle Pleasure
(Ring) Kentucky Music (Distorted) I was looking for Turtle Pleasure. Really now? Let me see here...I ain't really following you, what's that for? Turtle Pleasure (distorted)... The Turtle Pleasures? ...That's the artist's name...That's the name of the artist. Hold on, let me check.. (Unintelligible because LPC interrupts) They're local. Don't you have a local section? I mean everybody's got one. Yeah, let me check for ya...A Turtle's Pleasure...(laughs) Why are you dilly-dallying around is what I want to know. (drum track starts). Yeah check it out. Why don't you look up Solomon Gumball, while you're out there. Solomon Gumball? Let me check. (Distorted) That's a DVD. ...You gonna do cash or credit? For The Turtle Pleasures? Pardon? Cash or credit for The Turtle Pleasures? I beg your pardon? You got your, you got your card number out real fast? I'm here at the KFC right now. The KFC? Haven't you ever heard of Solomon Gumball? Solomon Gumball? (presumably to a co-worker) Do you know a fellow named Solomon Gumball? I don't know a fellow named Solomon Gumball. I'm up here at KFC, just catty-corner to ya. Just catty-corner? Yep. Or is it perpendicular? (Distorted laugh) Catty-corner? (Distorted laugh) That's good. Yeah man. (Hang up sound) -- (Ring) Ernest Tubb Record Shop, this is Rick, may I help you please? My name’s also Rick. Well Rick, what can I do for you? Why don’t you call me Steadman for the conversation. It will make it easier. Okay Steadman. Yeah. Okay Steadman, what can I do for you? My given name is Rick, though. Rick Slick. Okay. Okay? Okay, well what can I do for you? Rick Slick (echo effects). Uh, I was lookin’ for Roy Clark. Any particular song, or? Whatever tickles your fancy there, big guy. Whatever tickles ya. (Sound effects). Okay. What do you got in stock? I, I don’t have anything in stock (unintelligible), but I’ve got a greatest hits available. Yeah? How much is that gonna run me? Well, let’s just see here...fourteen-ninety-eight. Tell me your last name. Slick. Click? Steadman Slick. Steadman Slick? S-L-I-C-K? Slick. (Echo). Yeah. Okay. You’ve got a real bad connection here, half the time it’s just echo. SLICK (Echo) You said Steadman is the first name, or Rick is the first name? I’m Steadman Slick, and I’m looking for Turtle Pleasure. Turtle Pleasure? Ahh, I think this is getting a little ridiculous, so we’re gonna get off here, Okay? Wha-''' (Hang up sound) -- (Ring) Ernest Tubb Record Shop, this is Rick, may I help you please? '''Rick do you have Turtle Pleasure on DVD? No we do not. Could you just check your system for me? I know! I know I don't! I could pre-pay, if you want a special order. I don't even know where to order it from, don't even know what it is. It's a custom order. But we don't have access, we don't- we don't sell that type of stuff, this is country music here, and blue grass. How 'bout The Roy Clerk Oh Roy Clerk? Greatest Hits? Yeah Yeah. Yeah! Okay, I'd get a little information from you Put your, uh (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah) ''' Okay, we're gonna end this conversation '''Why? This is ridiculous (Hang up sound) -- (Ring) Ernest Tubb Record Shop, This is Rick, may I help you please? Yeah this is Steadman. Yeah Steadman, if you want to talk normal we'll do it now, I'll try to help you here, but I'm ready to talk regular Okay, all righty, I need your phone number serial code. Three four seven (slightly distorted) Two two sev-''' Ok '''Two two sev- (Yeah Yeah) Eight two t- (Yeah) seven Okay three four seven, then what? Two two seven (Yeah effect getting progressively louder) Eight two-''' Two two seven '''Eight two two seven (Sped up Yeah sound plays) Eight two two seven, okay (Sped up Yeahs continue) Three two seven Three two seven? Eight two two seven. okay. And what credit card will you be using? I've got discover (distortion) Discover okay Yeah (more distortion) Great (Distortion continues) So any time you're ready I can proceed with that one Okay I'm ready How long does it take? I'm ready, go How long does the process take usually? I would (Distorted sounds begin) priority may take you a week or less (Distorted sounds stop) And what'd you find out on Turtle Pleasure? I don't have anything on that and you're startin' to get- get strange again here, so do you want to order this or not? Well I'd like to put them all together in a bundle, and buy all at once. I- I don't have turtle pleasure, so we're not gonna be able to help you there. How about Solomon Gumball? No, I have nothing related (Distorted sounds) Okay, this is over That's no problem This is ridiculous (Hang up sound) -- (Ring) Ernest Tubb Record Shop, this is Rick, may I help you please? Do you have Sha-na-naa? Or Hee haaw? Is this Steadman? Yes no, we don't want you (Hang up sound) -- (Ring) Ernest Tubb Record Shop, this is Rick, may I help you please? Hey Rick! Can uh, you just take my phone number and get back to me if you find anything on Turtle Squirt? Yeah what's your phone number? Two seven (distortions) six seven two (garbled) seven No, you're gonna have to give it to me clear here, you're playin' games again I'm ready to talk regular, Rick no, nuh-uh, don't wanna talk to you okay? Come on We don't want you calling, We don't want you callin' us (Hang up sound) -- (Ring) Ernest Tubb Record Shop, this is Rick, may I help you please? Do you got Hee-Haw or Shaw-Na-Naa? We don't sell Shaw-Na-Naa, Hee-Haw, we used to have DVDs for Hee-Haw Uhh, what about Turtle Squirt? nope, How 'bout Turtle Pleasure? (Distorted) No, you're takin' up out time here with nonsense, so How- Just take my credit card number, ''' No, No I'm not taking a credit card number on you, you just quit callin' us, okay? '''Well I'm gonna push around a little bit, if that's what it takes Oh you- you come on anytime you want to, okay? I'm real easy to find I'm gonna take care of you real quick You just- you- you do stupid things, so, just quit calling (Hang up sound) -- Category:Do you have... Category:Music Category:Record store